Cold Case
by forensicsfan
Summary: Nick and Sara are supposed to be going over a cold case problem is, things start heating up and the case is forgotten, for a while at least. Fluff, pure and simple.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I certainly don't profit from them.

**Author's Note:** This is simply a glop of Snickery fluff for all of those that crave nougat, caramel, and peanuts, covered with chocolate. :)

**_Cold Case_**

"Well, you should answer the door like that more often." Sara Sidle had a rather smug looking smile on her face as she regarded her coworker Nick Stokes standing before her dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel.

"I didn't realize what time it was until I heard you pounding on the door." Nick answered as he ushered her in so he could close the door.

"I wasn't pounding." She was clearly smirking now. "I knocked a few times and you didn't answer...I thought maybe you were sleeping." She was definitely not hiding the fact that she was enjoying the view and if she were being completely honest the temptation to just lean over and lick a few of those water droplets off of his chest was very strong. Good thing she was feeling stronger.

"You were pounding." Nick let out a soft chuckle. He could tell that Sara was checking him out and it gave him an opportunity to let his eyes roam her body freely; taking a moment to fully appreciate the curve of her breasts and the form fitting top she had on.

"You forgot I was coming over, didn't you?" Sara arched a brow at him, fully aware of where his eyes were looking and ready to take him to task if he became too obvious. They had planned to go over some background data from a cold case that they'd been tasked with and had decided to just get together at Nick's so they could kick back and maybe watch a movie afterwards.

Nick grinned sheepishly. "I didn't forget...I overslept." And he was glad he did; that dream was, well, truth be told a little more than R-rated and he wasn't about to tell Sara that he'd been dreaming about her.

Sara let her eyes travel down his body again, arching her brows suggestively as she regarded his attire. "So are you planning on wearing that outfit all evening?" Not that she would mind, she just didn't think she was going to be able to focus on the case if he remained dressed like that.

Nick crossed his arms over his chest and arched a brow back at her. "Would you like me to?" It really would be a small price to pay to distract the lovely Sara Sidle; maybe that nice dream he had might just have the chance to become a reality if he did.

"Is that an option?" The words were out of her mouth before she could really thoroughly consider the implications. "Because if it is; I'm not sure how much work we're going to get done." She glanced up and flashed a sultry smile his direction.

"It's a cold case; it's not going anywhere." Nick decided to call her bluff as he stepped towards her and reached out to tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear, smiling as she let out an involuntary shiver.

Sara felt emboldened and she reached out and let her fingers reach out and trail down his bare chest, not minding one bit that he stepped even closer to her. "Well, that's true; the case _is_ cold...but _you_ on the other hand..." She stepped even closer, and as she did she looked directly into his deep brown eyes. "...You are _hot_."

Nick had a cocky grin on his face as he quickly surmised the situation; unless she was teasing him, and he really didn't think she was the way her fingers were sizzling their way across his chest and she seemed to unconsciously be flicking her tongue out across her lips, she wanted him as badly as he wanted her; only he was at a decided disadvantage given the amount of clothing she had on. He decided he should try and even those odds a bit and so he leaned in and kissed her. Sara didn't seem to mind at all as she seemed to melt against him, eagerly returning the kiss.

Nick's hands seemed to move of their own volition, easily slipping up the back of Sara's form-fitting top and expertly flicking open the clasp of her bra. His hands splayed out across her back and it seemed that her hips were moving seductively against his while her hands were resting low on his hips, right in the region of the only thing he had on, his towel.

They broke the kiss a bit breathless, neither one of them releasing the embrace they were in, their hands both still slowly roaming. Sara's voice was the sexiest sound Nick had thought he'd heard in his life as she whispered a bit raspy. "Are you trying to have sex with me?" Her doe eyes were filled with desire as she blinked and regarded his tantalizing mouth; the way his hands were working their way slowly to the front of her body she just wanted to see exactly what his intentions were.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Nick's question was really a formality; her body language told him clearly that she wanted it as much as he did, and given the fact that her fingers were fingering the edge of his towel, that only solidified his opinion.

Sara shook her head, not even trying to disguise the lust she was feeling for her handsome coworker. "No, not at all." Her words were muffled as Nick kissed her again.

By the time they tumbled onto his bed kissing madly, Sara was clad only in her panties and Nick was still somehow wearing his towel, something that Sara was trying to rectify. "You're overdressed." The fact of the matter was that his hands and lips were causing such delicious sensations to course through her body that she hadn't had the presence of mind to just yank it off of him.

Nick chuckled against her throat as he nuzzled it; he was thinking the same thing she was. "So are you, darlin." In fact he was doing his best to slip off her whisper thin panties; no matter how sexy he found them, they were in the way.

"Nick." Sara let out a soft moan as she felt his hands slide across her ass as he slipped her panties off. She'd had several fantasies just like this; only then she'd at least been able to think coherently enough to get his clothes off too. In a lame attempt she groped for his towel, but in the end, Nick yanked it off of himself.

"That better?" Nick was amused, but he was even more excited to get to be with Sara; he'd had quite his share of dreams just like this, but the reality was far better because he was actually touching her and kissing her.

"Mmmnn, Nick." Sara wondered how she'd managed to keep her hands off this man for six years; if she'd known he could be this talented and they hadn't actually gotten to the sex yet she would have jumped him the day she'd met him. As much as she wanted him, she was glad for the slow steady pace they'd set, leisurely exploring each other bodies, making sure they were both equally aroused before they took things to the next level.

Nick was futilely trying to recite baseball stats in his head and switched to the formulas used for determining bullet trajectory instead as he tried to keep his mind off of the throbbing in his groin. He was sure that Sara could tell how much he wanted her; especially the way she kept thrusting her hips against his and mumbling how good he felt; her fingers teasing his manhood. He finally decided he couldn't take it anymore and his words came out in a desperate growl. "I need you, Sara."

Sara's words were a sexy velvet whisper. "Then take me." She was convinced that she needed him far more than he needed her and she wasn't going to delay any longer. The weight of his body pressed against hers came right before she felt him sink into her. The smell of soap from Nick's shower mingled with the sweat building on their bodies etched into her mind as they slowly began to rock together. They started slow and steady, but that quickly gave way to something more intense and bordering on desperate.

Nick came far faster than he'd hoped and he was thankful that it didn't seem to take Sara much longer. He peppered soft kisses against her face as he let himself slip from her and he smiled when he felt her wrapping one of her legs around his waist.

Sara smiled up at him. "Don't want to let you go quite yet." Truth was, she didn't want to let go of him ever; not from this moment per se, but in the overall scheme of things she didn't want to let him go. She wanted moments like this one to be commonplace, but not so common that she would tire of doing impulsive things like leaving a trail of her clothes all the way to his bedroom.

Nick had a self confident grin on his face. "I'm not going anywhere." To emphasize his point, he leaned down to kiss her. They stayed like that for a good long while, trading slow deep kisses, relishing in the unhurried feel of flesh pressed against flesh.

They might have considered heading on for round two if a knock hadn't sounded rather forcefully at the front door. They both froze and then Sara's eyes widened. "Greg wanted to help with the cold case; especially after I mentioned we might be watching a movie later."

Nick smirked and quirked an eyebrow at her as he rolled onto his back. "Not really gonna be able to explain this away you know...it's pretty obvious what's been going on." Not that he wouldn't be willing to lie if she wanted to; it was just that he was pretty sure her bra had caught on his ceiling fan and he'd made a mental note that he was going to have to get a chair out to pull it down. Something like that was not going to go unnoticed by Greg Sanders.

"I'm ok with it if you are." Sara had a hint of fear in her eyes that maybe he might not be ok with it. She rolled onto her side to face him, placing a hand on his chest before she leaned over and kissed him.

Nick grinned as she pulled away. "Ok, then, I'll go answer the door." He kissed her once more and then pulled himself off of the bed, stopping at his dresser to pull out a pair of boxers and a T-shirt for Sara before pulling out a pair of boxers for himself.

When Sara emerged from Nick's bedroom, Greg was quizzing Nick about the bra on the ceiling fan and when he glanced over and noticed Sara's attire, the puzzle pieces in his head slid together with such force that the impact caused him to pass out.

_**The End**_


End file.
